OMGiTsSeb's Tank Netheurgist Build
Welcome to my Netheugist guide. This is one variation of how you could play Netheurgist and this is my best variation. Skills and Abilities Q: Shadow Spear Range: 415 (+30 masteries) Radius: 25 Casting Time: 0.6 seconds Cost: 60/90/120/150/180 mana Cooldown: 12 seconds Damage: 15/30/45/60/75 Magical (+20% Damage with Talents) Duration: 5 seconds Other: Netheurgist can tap Q again while the spear is in flight to teleport to its current position. This costs no additional mana. Shadow Spear is Netheurgist's primary skill. It's his initiator, his escape, his main farming tool, and his harassment ability all in one. Shadow Spear fires a spear of dark energy in the direction you choose; this spear will strike anything within a 25 radius of it and inflict the Necrotic Wound debuff, which causes the damage. The spell's high damage and the tendency of marching creeps to line up single-file mean you can easily clear entire creep waves with it very early in a match. It has the second-longest range of any skill in the game; only Balak's headshot hits from farther away. Netheurgist's ability to teleport to his spear makes him the only Immortal that can jump over walls, which makes him an excellent ambusher as well as providing a means of escape from an ugly situation. In short, this is one of the best skills in the game right now and you should always keep it maxed. W: Shackles of Death Range: 150 Casting Time: 0.5 seconds Cost: 60/90/120/150/180 mana Cooldown: 20 seconds Damage: 50/80/110/140/170 initial + 10/20/30/40/50 base damage per second + 6/7/8/9/10 progressive damage per second (All Magical) Duration: ~5 seconds Other: Shackle is not broken by line of sight loss. Shackle has an unlisted Slow effect of ~15%. This is a semi-channeled ability (Netheurgist can still move and use auto-attacks, but cannot cast spells without breaking the Shackle). Shackles of Death allows Netheurgist to latch onto a target and slowly inflict ever-larger amounts of damage to them, indicated by an increasing number of purple bolts linking him and his target. It has one of the most complicated damage formulas in the game, so this is how it works: When cast, it deals the initial damage all at once. Each second after that, it deals the base damage plus additional damage equal to the progressive damage times the number of seconds the Shackles have been in place. Its Slow makes it easy for Netheurgist to keep up with the person he's chasing down to get its full effect. Since the spell isn't broken by loss of line of sight, an enemy kiting through bushes doesn't end its effect. Stuns and Silences will however break the Shackles. It can do a lot of damage if you can get it out to its full duration, but this is easier said than done and this makes Shackles Netheurgist's least popular skill. E: Dark Spirits Range: 200 {C}Radius: ~200 (Not listed) Casting Time: 0.6 seconds Cost: 100/120/140/160/180 Mana Cooldown: 18 seconds (16 with masteries) Damage: 15/30/45/60/75 Magical per second base, +8/14/23/35/46 Magical per half-second ignited Duration: 3 seconds base, 3 seconds ignited Other: Silences upon ignition for 3 seconds Dark Spirits is Netheurgist's silence of sorts. It is tied for the largest radius of a targetable skill in the game (with Vezin's Realm of Death) and does respectable damage on its own, but its main feature is its ability to Ignite. If an enemy under the passive effect of Dark Spirits uses an ability, the spell will Ignite, dealing a large amount of additional damage and Silencing the enemy for three seconds. It is important to note that this does not stop the ability that ignited the spell with the huge exception of channeled abilities, which are instantly wasted. This spell is excellent if you are skilled at anticipating Tzai, Kyrie, and Tatiana's ultimates as it instantly shuts them down. It is also effective against any Immortal who relies on throwing out abilities frequently, such as Lazarus and Psychozen. R: Necrotic Earth Range: Self Radius: ~50 per zone (Not listed) Casting Time: 1 second Cost: 140/160/180 mana Cooldown: 100 seconds Damage: 35/70/105 Magical damage per half-second Duration: 6 seconds Other: Enemy must be standing in the necrotic zone to take damage. Affected enemies are Slowed 15/20/25%. Zones last 1 second (2 with masteries). As skill level goes up, zones are created faster (0.66 seconds at level 1, faster at higher levels). Most of your kills will come from this spell. Necrotic Earth creates zones of blue flames under Netheurgist as he moves (these flames will be as green as blue if it's your Netheurgist) and these zones deal damage to any enemy standing in them every half-second while also Slowing them. Interestingly, the spell does negligible damage at level 1, but rapidly increases to being the most powerful damage-dealing ability in the game at level 3. There are two main ways to use this spell: One is to teleport on top of or slightly behind a small group of enemies and activate it so you can run circles around them as they try to escape. The other, and the best known, is to get people to chase you then activate it, creating a trail of death behind you that seems to magnetically attract people who will often run through it until they're almost dead, at which point you can turn around and hit them with Shadow Spear for the finish. This spell also combos well with any zone control ability, especially your own Death Rift and Vezin's Vortex and Arena of Death. D: Death Rift Range: Self Radius: 215 Casting Time: 0.5 seco nds Cost: 200 mana Cooldown: 300 seconds Damage: 60 Magical damage per half-second while pulling, 250 Magical damage upon explosion Duration: ~1 second pull. Other: Pulls enemies to the Netheurgist's current location. Stuns enemies for half a second upon explosion. Death Rift grabs any enemy nearby and pulls them right on top of Netheurgist before exploding and dealing damage to all of them while micro-stunning. This is the perfect set-up ability for any sort of powerful area-effect spell or zone control ability, including your own ultimate. Combined with Shadow Spear's ability to teleport Neth into areas where he's not expected, this sort of initiation can wipe entire teams if your team can coordinate and plan it properly. It's a very simple skill mechanically, but proper use of it can make or break entire matches. Use it wisely. Itemization The items we're going for with this build is to hit around the 25-26 armor and magic resistance area for the best reduction to damage as any armor and magic resistance after this is a reduced effect so its better to stack up more health. I open the game with windrunner boots and midas potion with the opening 600 using the potion immediately, try and get last hits of as many creeps as possible. Later on i get rid of the wildrunner boots as i prefer the extra health over the slight speed boost and the 10% cooldown reduction, i dont find it as useful anymore since they reduced it from 20% to 10%, i like to get all my items before properly starting to max any out, if 3 of 5 players are magic i'll upgrade berek's parchment once for the extra reduction. Berek's Parchment: '''This item gives amazing magic resistance and it also gives health with a reduced lifesteal and spirit vamp. I go with this first as its very cheap and also very cheap to upgrade. '''Orchid Stone: At very low levels high amounts of health is amazing since people haven't got there items or too high level yet. Also if you get ganked at low levels the reduced death timer is a blessing. The mana this gives is quite a large amount aswell helping you stay in lane longer killing creeps and at late game increase your mana regen when you get your gloves fully upgraded. Amulet Of Duality: I like this as it has all of the stats we're trying to increase so i find it perfect, if you prefer other items then try it, this is just my preference. Penman Reflector: This boosts health, armor, health regen and gives 45% chance to reduce damage when maxed which is nice with the creeps. Mageslayer Gloves: This item is key! With this item i never run out of mana which can be very strong with long range damaging enemies even when im at low health, it also gives you mana and magic resistance penetration which is always good. Bear Skin Boots: I only get these after ive maxed everything else as i dont like to be too slow but the health on these is a hefty load and the health regen is nice, sell your windrunners and get these once maxed out. The problem with this is you will be relatively slow so you have to use your netheurgist spear teleport mostly to escape dangerous situations or ganks. Champion Masteries I tend to build Netheurgist for two purposes, damage and survivability. Survivability is especially important for the average Netheurgist, as he doesn't start with a lot of hitpoints, has few native resistance bonuses, and doesn't get large health boosts like some other casters do. This means I tend to prioritize the defense tree over his powerful magic defense penetration masteries until the highest persistent levels. Champion tree first: Netheurgist Weapon Attack Range Boost: 2 points gives you 50 longer range, which is great - Neth isn't very tanky for quite a while into the game, so letting him last-hit creeps from a longer distance means he's less vulnerable to being harassed before his Shadow Spear can kill everything. His attack range is very short without this mastery and he puts himself in a lot of danger if he doesn't get it. Netheurgist Armor Boost: More armor is more armor. Two points for 1.6 armor means you'll take a bit less damage early on. Shadow Spear I: Shadow Spear is your main skill, always upgrade it when you can. The first one is the best, as it increases the damage per tick the spell does which greatly increases its overall damage early. Netheurgist Max Health Boost: 1 point, 30 health. You really don't have anything better to spend this point on, so why not? Netheurgist Mana Boost: Though it has two ranks I only ever take the one point needed to unlock the next tier of masteries. It's the best of a bunch of underwhelming choices. Shadow Spear II: A longer range means you're likely to hit people that think they're just out of range and gives you the ability to tag people that thought they were getting out of that teamfight well after they think they're gone. It also effectively increases your teleport range with it. Why wouldn't you? Shackles of Death I: More damage is more damage. This upgrades the initial burst of damage. Shackles of Death II: The same as above, only this upgrades the progressive damage. Since this increase is recursive, the extra two points adds up to more than you'd think. Dark Spirits I: In the event the spell ignites, this means it does more damage, and more is still more. Necrotic Earth I: This is your big kill spell so it makes sense to upgrade it as much as possible. The extra damage is nothing to sniff at, either, when you consider how fast the DoT effect ticks. It's not going to make your ult murder people at level 1, but it'll get you kills you wouldn't have gotten otherwise. Spirit Vamp Boost: It's useless without the defense penetration percentage masteries, which you won't get until MUCH later, but you need it for your sig. Signature: Death Rift: Now you're cooking with gas. Neth without his sig is annoying, Neth with his sig is a late-game death machine. Learn how to use it and you will not be disappointed. Necrotic Earth II: The longer duration per necrotic zone means your trail of pain will effectively be much lengthier, enabling you to catch people in it easier and keep them stuck in it for longer. Since this s pell is your main source of damage, it makes no sense to forego this upgrade. Defence Tree: Max Health Boost: 2 points for 6% more health. The more health you have, the less you die. Max Mana Boost: 2 points, 6% more mana. The more mana you have, the less you need to go back and get more. Mana Regeneration Boost: Mana regeneration is almost always more important than health regeneration, especially for a caster like Neth or Vezin. Four points for 0.8 mana regeneration is better than the same points for 1 health regeneration. Armor Boost: More armor is more protection. Put two points into this initially, then a third after you get the combined boost. Magic Resist Boost: Same as above. I'd prioritize this one over Armor Boost in the current meta. Resistance Boost: Two points for 1.5 armor AND 1.5 Magic Resist. It's a bargain. Why don't you have it yet? Midas Boost: More gold means faster builds means more durability. Even though Neth is already a great farmer. It also unlocks Ironhide. Ironhide Boost: One point, 4% global damage reduction. You've come this far, why not? This should leave you with 8 remaining points to spend as you wish. Artifacts Netheurgist is probably best served with cooldown reduction artifacts since his ultimate is so destructive. These are the artifacts I would recommend: Talismans: Gilded Ivory Talismans. Magic Resistance is a very important stat and is the best talisman here out of them all. Totems: Ancestral Totems of the Leopard. With all 5, you'll obtain a healthy base 7.5% cooldown reduction. Seals: I take 2 Grand Seals of Wisdom and a Grand Seal of Fortune. Grand Seals of Wisdom will let you level up faster than your counterpart, giving you a strong advantage pushing the lane and allowing for earlier ganks than an enemy might be prepared for. Grand Seals of Fortune give you more gold, which lets you buy more wards or potions to frustrate ganks and sustain almost indefinitely. Symbols: Primal Symbols of Earth. Neth doesn't have a lot of hitpoints, so this extra 60 base health is very nice. Relics: Relic of Trueheart. Armor, magic resist, and gold. Perfect! Category:Immortal Builds Category:Netheurgist Category:Netheurgist Builds